fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurtis Stryker (Alternative Timeline)
Kurtis Stryker is the partner of Kabal in the SWAT organization. Both were chosen to be part of the 9 warriors to fight Shao Kahn in the Battle for Earthrealm, though they don't even know it. During the invasion, Stryker and Kabal are spotting any problems from the rooftop of a high building, when they suddenly spot Reptile sticking to the building's outside. They draw their weapons and fire at him, but Reptile manages to dodge them all and jumps onto the roof. While Kabal reloads his pistol, Reptile incapacitates Kabal by spitting his poisonous saliva at him, and grabs Stryker's pistol with his tongue. Stryker challenges him and manages to win, then helps the wounded Kabal. They both head to the ground floor, where they look behind a window and see a large beast. As they walk away, Kabal notices Mileena and immediately suspects her to be a foe. Stryker then confronts Mileena who opens a battle with him. He defeats her, but she recovers and prepares to attack Stryker again, while a dragon flies very near Stryker's head. Mileena runs towards Stryker, but halfway, Raiden intervenes and shocks her unconscious with his Lightning Bolt. He wonders how he can fly and shoot lightning out of his arms, but they see Johnny Cage fighting Motaro on a bridge far away. Raiden comes to the aid of Cage and attacks Motaro with a Lightning Bolt, and kills him with the Electric Fly Attack, sending Motaro through the bridge into the water below. Stryker and Kabal subsequently encounter Kintaro, and Stryker orders Kabal to spread out, in an attempt to create multiple targets. While he reloads his gun, Kintaro blows his fire breath at Kabal, burning him alive. Stryker faces Kintaro in battle and defeats him. He informs Medevac to help Kabal, but gets interrupted by Ermac, who sends him flying to the subway. Ermac, intent on taking Stryker's soul, engages him in combat, with Stryker winning once again. On the stairs, he meets a tall, native American looking man, Nightwolf. He grabs his pistol and holds him at gunpoint, but Nightwolf tells him Raiden needs his help. Stryker gives him the benefit of the doubt, and comes along with Nightwolf. As Stryker returns to help Kabal, they find out he disappeared. He only left a burn print of his body, so Stryker believes Kabal must have been abducted, since Medevac hasn't been on the "crime scene." After everything, Stryker goes to Raiden and joins the group of Earthrealm warriors. He meets Kabal once again, but in a very different form (with respirator and half-melted skin). When Raiden and Liu Kang leave, he suggests they start moving, since staying too long in a place is a bad idea. They are then ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After defeating the cyborgs, they find out that Sindel was leading the Lin Kuei clan of robots. The Earthrealm warriors attacked Sindel. Sindel defeated them all, however, and killed most of them, including Stryker. After his death, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and kill Raiden. Raiden defeated his resurrected soul, however, along with the other fallen Earthrealm warriors' souls. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Deceased characters